naruto:la maldision de Ankhseram
by alucar54
Summary: Los dioses madisieron a naruto uzumaki con la maldision de Ankhseram pero el esta en los dos lados luz y oscuridad y segura su camino controlando su poder por que el escoje su destino


_prologo_

Nuestra historia empieza en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi y actualmente la aldea mas fuerte, actualmente en la casa del hokage podemos ver a cuatro figuras en el patio trasero.

El primero es un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de altura, pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones de pelo enmarcando su rostro, piel clara y ojos azules. Su atuendo consiste en un uniforme jounin de konoha con un haori blanco con llamas rojas. Este hombre es namikase Minato, el yondaime hokage de konoha, el jefe del clan senju y un ninja de clase SS en el libro bingo.

La segunda persona es una mujer de pelo rojo largo, piel clara, ojos morados y mide alrededor de 1.65 de altura. Su atuendo consiste en un uniforme jounin de manga corta. Esta mujer es namikase Uzumaki Kushina, la esposa del yondaime y la ultima sobreviviente reconocida del poderoso clan uzumaki.

La tercera persona es una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, la niña es una versión chibi de su madre, con aalgunas diferencias como el pelo rubio, lleva puesta una playera morada con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda y con el senju en el brazo, pantalones negros y sandalias azules. Esta pequeña es Kasumi namikase Uzumaki, la hija menor de minato y kushina, la heroína del pueblo y el contenedor de la mitad malvada del kyuubi.

La ultima figura es la de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 7 años, pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos morados y piel clara. Lleva una playera blanca con el símbolo senju en su espalda y el uzumaki en la parte de enfrente, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias. Este niño es Menma namikase Uzumaki, el hijo medio de minato y kushina, el héroe del pueblo y el contenedor de la parte buena del kyuubi.

Ambos niños se encontraban actualmente entrenando con sus padres para estar listos para la academia dentro de un año, sus padres decidieron hace 2 años que era el momento de iniciar su entrenamiento para que cuando llegue el momento aprovechar el poder del kyuubi.

"Oka-chan viste como lo hice"grito la pequeña niña.

"si kasumi vi como lo hiciste seras una gran kunoichi como mamá"dijo orgullosa, de su hija.

"Oto-san viste como lo hice"grito el otro niño.

"si hijo seras un gran shinobi"dijo minato con una sonrisa.

esta seria la imagen de una familia perfecta,si no fuera por un niño que esta atrás de un árbol, el niño es por desirlo guapo cara un poco pálida Tiene el pelo negro corto, un mechón le sobresale por encima de la cabeza, los ojos azul oscuros (prácticamente como zeref menos los ojos) y unos inusuales colmillos afilados,este es naruto namikase,hijo mayor de minato namikase y kushina uzumaki hermano de kasumi y menma,naruto miraba esta escena muy triste sus padres nunca le prestaron atención todo es sus hermanos con la escusa de controlar el chacra del kyūbi,con un suspiro se dedico a ver los entrenar.

minato miraba a sus hijos con orgullo serian grandes ninjas en el futuro pero nesecitaban alguien con quien pelear después de todo ellos tenían el mismo nivel,miro al árbol donde esta naruto, y dijo grito.

"naruto ven"le grito para que lo oyera naruto llegó hasta el y le pregunto.

"que oto-san"lo dijo con esperanza de que lo entrenaran.

"lucharas con menma y kasumi para probar sus habilidades"dijo minato a lo que naruto asintió.

"(ganare para llamar su a tensión)"pensó con esperanza.

kushina miro eso con preocupasion después de todo naruto no había comensado a entrenar.

"listos,haime"dijo para comensar la pelea.

naruto,sabiendo que estaba en plena desventaja ideo un plan rápidamente,comenzó a correr rápidamente al rededor sabiendo que ellos no sabían ningún jutsu,ataco variendo le los pies a menma cuando menma callo le dio una patada a kasumi en la cara asiendo que callera cuando y va a salir del campo de entrenamiento sintió una sed de sangre que lo hizo atemorisar,dio la vuelta para ver como kasumi mando una patada que ledio en la cara,menma no quedándose quieto le dio un puño en la barriga asiendo lo volar hasia atrás donde kasumi le entero las garras en el estomago antes lo que hizo que gritara antes de caer inconsciente, minato y kushina estaban paralizados del chod recogieron a menma y kasumi no viendo como,a naruto lo rodiaba una aura oscura que hasia que todo muriera y una caladera echa de oscuridad se manifestó riendo.

 **en el hospital dos horas después** minato y kushina miraron al doctor que les iba a desir lo que paso con sus hijos.

"hokage-sama, uzumaki-sama sus hijos menma y kasumi estan vien solo era un desgaste de chacra"eso los hizo suspirar de alivio y minato pregunto.

"y naruto"vio como el doctor suspiro.

"su hijo esta... en coma"eso dejo en shod a minato y kushina.

"q-ue"dijo minato con dolor en sus palabras.

"tiene unas costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre,lo siento hokage con permiso"dijo antes de marcharse.

minato y kushina miraron el cuanto de su hijo donde el esta en coma.

"(que tipo de madre/padre soy)"pensaron minato y kushina en dolor,llevaron a sus hijos por un gasto de chacra y a naruto que estaba peor lo dejaron se centian pésimos

 **en la noche habitación de naruto**

 ** _espasio mental de naruto_** _._ naruto,despertó en un lugar que se podría describir como al apocaliscis fuego por todos lados gente muriendo y muchas cosas mas,por estraño que paresiera no se centia con miedo en este lugar, siguio caminado hasta que encontro una puerta con el kaji que desia **yami** (oscuridad) abrió la puerta y cuando y va a entrar una persona idéntica a el solo que el tenia los ojos rojo con un aniyo y la pupila negra.

"qu-i en eres"pregunto naruto,a su otro yo lo que hizo que su otro yo se apuntara.

"yo... soy... TU jajajajajajajaja"se río al ver el susto que se llevó su otro yo.

"como".pregunto naruto.

"soy tu lado oscuro,ya dejemonos de juegos vengo a fucionarme con tigo"dijo estaves sin juegos.

"por que"dijo con sonpecha.

"veras te an maldesido con una maldision que permite a toda persona o cosa que te toque morir menos alas cosa que no tienen vida con racas y cosas hazi que, fusiona te con migo ante de que sea de masiado tarde"dijo apresurado, dándole le mano.

"espera,y tu donde entras"dijo naruto todavía inseguro.

"yo controlare tu poder para que no mates a nadie,entendido"dijo a su yo bueno que asintió.

"hai".los sodos tocaron sus manos y comenzaron a brillar.

 ** _en el mundo real._** naruto, abrió los ojos de golpe revelando unos ojos rojos con un anillo para des pues pasar a ojos negros oscuro, en bes de azul oscuro,naruto miro sus manos antes de dejar un aura de muere se liberara hasiendo que todo a su alrededor muriera.

"ahora entiendo la realidad de luz y oscuridad"dijo,mirando por la ventana ala los de la luna gracias ha su lado oscuro había aprendió que es luz y oscuridad.


End file.
